


The One With the Scary Movie Marathon

by supergayjo



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Halloween, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Monica knows her girlfriend hates scary movies, but it's Halloween, and she always gets her way.
Relationships: Monica Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The One With the Scary Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Rachel/Monica OS, I know it's pretty short, but I was bored and wrote it in less than 30 minutes haha. I hope you'll like it!

“Hey Rach’!” said Monica, coming home from work. 

“Hey! How was work?” Rachel was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, without even looking at it. 

“Great, we sold a lot of our halloween themed pastries!”

“That’s awesome! That was your idea, right?” 

“Yes, I’m pretty proud of that” said the brunette “Guess what?” Monica hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Monica’s tone was cheerful and excited. 

“What?” 

“C’mon, turn around!”

Rachel turned around just to see Monica standing behind her holding four DVDs, smiling. 

She refused categorically “No” 

“What no?”

“No! No scary movie marathon, you know I hate that!” Rachel's voice had a high pitch. 

“Rachel, it’s halloween, you don’t want to go to the parade, for some reason you don’t want to go to Ross’ party, you have to celebrate in some way?”

“First of all, I don’t want to go to Ross’ party because he’s my ex boyfriend, and he doesn’t know I’m having sex with his sister, and remember the way he freaked out when Carol came out? And for the scary movie part, I don’t want to, we can watch whatever you want, just not a scary movie” turned around again, going back to her magazine. 

“Okay, let’s try just one, and if you really don’t like it, we’ll stop, alright? You owe me that”

“I owe you that? Really?” Rachel stood up, crossing her arms. 

“Yes you do! For every time I cooked dinner for you”

“That’s not fair, I offered you to cook dinner once and you refused”

“Rachel, honey, the first time you tried we had to call the fire station, and the last time, you ended up mixing beef and jam...”

“Joey liked it” mumbled Rachel.

“...So no. And yes you owe me, now let me make some popcorn and we’ll start watching a classic”

“Which one?”

“Halloween”

“Ugh” said Rachel, falling on the couch and borrowing her face into the pillow next to her. 

A few minutes later, Monica came back with a bowl full of popcorn and put the DVD into the DVD player. 

“Okay, you’re ready?” said Monica, sitting down on the couch next to Rachel, gently hitting her thigh. 

“No, but do I have a choice?”

“Absolutely not”

Rachel made a face and they started to watch the movie. Twenty minutes in and Rachel was already terrified. To be fair, she was an easy person to scare, which was the reason why she didn’t like horror movies. 

Monica seemed amused by the situation. She kept looking at her girlfriend, who was in a fetus position next to her, her hand in front of her face, trying to look at the screen in between her fingers. At the slightest sound, Rachel would jump and or scream, which would make Monica laugh. 

“Don’t make fun of me” said Rachel with a baby voice. 

“Do you want us to stop?”

Rachel hesitated “I...kinda wanna see the end”

Monica showed a proud face. 

“I hate you”

“I’ll make it up to you”

“You better”. 

By the end of the movie, Rachel was completely terrified. 

“C’mon, it was not that scary”

“It is to me okay?”

“Come here” said Monica, bringing Rachel closer to her for a hug. “I’ll protect you”

“Mon’ you’re 5’5”, you’d be the first one to die”

“You’re 5’5” too, you know that, right?”

“Yes but I run faster than you”

“Oh my god, you’d leave me alone to die, wouldn’t you” Monica pushed Rachel away a little bit, with a fake-offended look. 

“It’s everyone for themselves at this point” 

Rachel started laughing, followed by Monica right before she hit her with a pillow. 

“Although I’m not kidding, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight”

“Wait ‘til you see the next one”

“Absolutely not, there’s no way I’m watching another one”

“I know deep down you want to”

“No”

“Yes”

“I don’t owe you anything anymore, we’re even and I’m never watching a movie like that again”

“Just hear me out. It’s called Scream, and there’s this really hot reporter in it, Gale, you’ll love her, I promise”

“Why would you say that! You know I can’t resist watching hot girls in a movie”

“I know” Monica winked at her as she got up and changed the DVDs. 

By the end of the movie, Rachel was still terrified, but Monica was right, the reporter was kinda hot. 

“Okay now that’s it, okay?” said Rachel “And now you’re the one that owes me”

“And what can I do to make us even?” asked Monica

“You won’t let me sleep alone tonight”

“...And?”

“You won’t let me sleep”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Well yes I need something to distract me from the awful awful things you made me watch”

“It will be my pleasure” said Monica before approaching Rachel to kiss her. But Rachel pushed Monica away before running to the bedroom and yell “Last one there’s gotta be on the bottom” 

Monica grunted, knowing she wouldn’t win while Rachel was laughing “See, I do run faster than you”. Rachel winked at her as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! If you liked it, leave some kudos/a comment and let me know !
> 
> Happy Halloween (yes I know it's in a week)
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
